1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a power supply apparatus for supplying various powers.
2. Description of Related Art
With advanced development of technology nowadays, more and more power applications are designed with high efficiency, high power density, high reliability, low cost, etc., and thus power products tend to become more and more complex; for example, there are different demands of output voltages for different output loads in different output ways inside a power system.
In addition, there are more and more requirements for shorter periods and lower costs of developing power products. Therefore, if one specific power supply used for providing an exclusive power is researched and developed, it cannot satisfy and is not sufficient for various power applications. Moreover, the specific power supply used for providing one kind of power would be utilized without flexibility, and they also cannot be adapted to different loads or different conditions.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.